


Son Of Artemis: Blood Red Moon

by KaiTheLonelyBoi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheLonelyBoi/pseuds/KaiTheLonelyBoi
Summary: Damien Veridian had never been a normal kid, but when he goes to a camp for demigods his life gets even more freakier.(Originally posted on Wattpad)





	1. I Meet Your Average Barnyard Animal

I've always been told my dad and numerous teachers that I'm special. Whether this is because of my ADHD and dyslexia or the fact that I've been through 5 schools in the past 5 years, I have no clue.

However, I had never expected this to be one of the options.

Oh! Yeah, I should probably tell you who I am.

My name's Damien Veridian, and I'm turning ten this year. I'm your average "troubled youth", at least that's what the teachers say. (behind their hands and my back, but it doesn't stop me from hearing)

I was going through a normal school day. Boring lessons that I daydreamed through and the boring voices of the teachers. The only subject that I really like, is Greek Mythology. Though, that's only because it seems a lot easier than the other subjects. No needing to remember equations, or having to write actual stories, or having to read.

Ok sure, maybe spelling the Greek gods and goddesses names isn't too fun, but it's bearable.

I was about to head home when I heard the bell ring, however... I stopped dead in my tracks as a chill ran down my back. There was something wrong... I don't know what, but it was something that made my blood curl.

I hated it.

Something was telling me to leave the place. But I still felt the need to check the area, just one quick check... To find something - someone? - it doesn't really matter. I felt the need to do it, so I did.

Just as I reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn back and bolt, I heard a scream. It came from... The left? I ran to the left - which to my luck, was connected to another hallway - and listened. Tried to hear something... "Agh!" There!

I ran quickly to the sound and there, in the quite small science room, standing on top of one of the desks was a boy.

A boy that went to this school. I knew about him, he always seemed to be staring at me in admiration. (it wasn't like he tried to be subtle about it). He wasn't incredibly large and he didn't look too athletic. He had a small, growing, wispy beard and his face was covered in a few dots here and there.

There was a large, tall being roaming around the room, gripping it's... Eye... In discomfort. This would've shocked me if I paid attention to it. Instead I was focusing on George? Oh, yeah. Grover's legs.

Though something about his appearance felt different to me.

Ah, yes.

Maybe it's that his legs were that of a goat.


	2. My House Goes Down In Ashes

When I finally got a hold of myself and shook myself out of my thoughts, I could feel the sweat rolling down my face.

It was weird. The... Monster hadn't even noticed me but I was still so terrified.

Grover seemed to notice me after a bit because he saw me and gave me a look, as to say 'do something!'. So I did, I creeped behind the monster and looked around for something. Anything to help Grover.

by the way, I'd like to say it wasn't like I was this brave warrior as many would like. I was scared and confused. But I just knew that I had to do something to help Grover. Then I saw it.

A slingshot that Mr Jenkins (our science teacher) had found from a kid and quickly confiscated. I picked it up and grabbed some nearby pieces of chalk. I loaded them on the slingshot and then shot them at the one eyed monster.

When it made contact, the monster... No.

I recognise it! It's a cyclops. They help Poseidon with weapons, right? But they're just myths, why are they here? Though, at the time the thought didn't really matter as much as mine and goats boys' survival.

Well, back to what I was saying.

When it made contact, the cyclops groaned and turned to my direction. I jumped behind a flipped table, which I assume the cyclops did in a fit of rage. I could hear him searching for me, hearing the huge hands gripping on the remaining tables.

I heard him gasp, I guess Grover got away. I then slowly got out of my hiding spot. He must of heard me because he charged in my direction.

I jumped onto the teachers desk and then jumped behind it. So there I was, standing, terrified. While a cyclops, a monster that shouldn't even be real, is trying to reach for me.

I could feel my legs going limp. It just didn't make any sense. But I knew I had to survive, and if the cyclops got a hold if me that wouldn't be happening any time soon. So while on the floor, I saw that it's legs were completely unprotected.

I internally groaned, if only I had something sharp...Then I saw something between the cyclops' legs. It was Grover. He waved at me and held up a golden dagger. It shocked me at first that he had a weapon, but then again, with all of the weird things going on it wasn't too surprising.

Grover slid it to me and I grasped it. I swung it at its legs and he yelled out in pain. As it began to grasp at its leg, it started to become more desperate and swung its other arm at the table.

I got away from the table and ran behind the cyclops. I was lucky, if I stayed there a little longer I would've been squashed along with the table. I got ready to stab it in the back, but it's arm swung at me.

It would've scared me, but for some reason I felt so... Alive.

It all came naturally to me.

I swung my dagger at its arm.

And...

'Thud!"

The cyclops' arm came crashing down on the floor. Though, there wasn't any blood. Suddenly, the cyclops exploded into yellow dust.

But even though I had already defeated the cyclops, I still had some kind of adrenaline. But I couldn't worry about it for long as Grover had started to talk to me.

"W-Wow, you're really good with that knife." Was all he said.

I just stood there, staring at him.

He was still half barnyard animal, and the yellow sand-like dust was still lying on the ground. It wasn't a dream. I had imagination, sure. But coming up with something this weird and confusing was not my forte.

I guess Grover noticed my staring, "I guess you're kinda confused, huh?" I still continued staring at him, as if asking 'how'd you come up with that, Einstein?' "First we should get you hone first, I'll explain on the way. It's too dangerous to stay here."

After saying that we ran out of the building, which was good since the cyclops had knocked down some chemicals while trying to find me and now they were starting to ignite in flames. "Um, Grover?" I asked as I got my voice back. "What was all that? Wh-What exactly are you?"

"I'm a satyr, Damien" Grover said, as if that cleared everything up. "Ah, yes. Of course, why didn't I think of that?" I responded. "Damien? Can you tell me your parents gender?" Grover asked after a bit of silence.

I looked at him confused, why did he want to know that of all things?

"Um, a male, why?" Grover just nodded and muttered to himself, "hmm, Athena then? Explains the grey eyes." At this I started to think about myself and my father.

'Why did Grover want to know about him?' Was something I though first. Then I began thinking about me. I've never looked much like my father.

My father has dark black hair, brown eyes, pale skin and more sharper and elfin features. While I, have auburn hair, sliver grey eyes, tannish skin and much more softer features (even for the average ten year old).

But when he said grey eyes it made me feel kind if good.

He didn't say it as if he was weirded out by my eyes, he said it as if my eyes were normal. And I was happy, a lot of people that see my eyes for the first time have similar reactions. They'll ask if I wear contacts, or say how weird they look, or just stare at them and look away. Though, recently stranger people have been looking at my eyes and then just vanishing when I look at them.

"We're nearly there" I tell him. Then I inhale something, smoke.

I look up and there's just a large cloud of smoke in the air, and it's in the area of my house.

I rush to my house, kind of leaving Grover behind. (listen, I'm sorry, I was more focused on my house and the smoke)

And there it was. 

My house,

Being Burnt To A Crisp...


	3. I Fight A Dog And A Small Giant

The first thing I thought when I saw my house burning to the ground was my dad. Where was he? And, was he okay? Then, I heard him.

"D-Damien?"

His voice was hoarse, and he was being crushed by the remaining parts of our house.

It broke my heart.

Here was my father, the strongest person I knew, being on the brink of death. I loved him, and he was going to die. He taught me everything I knew. He was with me every step of my life.

Even if I didn't have a mother, he was enough. He made school, the bullies, even the weird monsters (which Grover had explained to me were the monsters from Greek mythology) that appeared in my life every now and again bearable.

He would go hunting, hiking, camping, really anything to do with going outside with me.

He never questioned my strange love for the wild, or how I was good with a knife and the bow that he was teaching me how to use. And he never minded when I asked about my mom.

He would always tell me she was a great woman. An independent, strong woman who was never dependent on any man. A beautiful woman, a kind woman, the woman that only he could love.

I've always been proud of who my parents were. Proud to have two strong, amazing parents. Even if I didn't know my mother, I still loved her.

But now, hearing that my father had been attacked by these monsters because of me...

I tried to resent my mother, I really did. Why had she had me if she knew the possible risks to my father and the people around me.

But I couldn't bring myself to hate my mom, whoever she is, it isn't her fault.

All I could do, was blame myself. If I wasn't born, then this wouldn't happen. How could I have let this happen? Then my father's voice brought me back to reality.

"Damien... My son" I tried to say something, try to help him somehow. But he interrupted me, "No, don't." He then let out a chuckle, but then winced as it must've pained him to do so.

"Always... So quick to help others... I love that... About you." He let out. "But... Never focusing on... Yourself."

"I tried to save...this"

He then grunted, trying to move his hand to show me something. When he did, I was surprised to see it was a dagger. A. Pure. Gold. Dagger. At the butt of the dagger was a white/silver moon, on it was a black bow. And on the blade were some words encrusted. In a different language, but I understood clearly.

It said,

'The Moon Is A Loyal Companion'

That's it.

It come from my mother. Something was just telling me that.

Why she'd decide to contact me only now? I had no idea. But I was still very glad that she'd care enough about me to give this to me.

"I... Hope you find a new... Home, my son..." My father said.

"Just... Know that both... Me and your mother... Both love you... She'd be so... Proud"

And with that, he went out in a bright, golden light. It was almost blinding... It was fitting.

I... Don't know what I felt. I felt sad... But also angry. At myself and whatever thing did this to my father.

"I'm sorry, Damien." Grover told me. "It must have been that cyclops. It probably smelled you here and then burnt it down after it saw you weren't here." Oh that's just great. A sugarcoated way of telling me, 'hey, y'know this is all your fault, right?'

But I couldn't care about that.

My father wouldn't want this. He'd want me to continue on with my life. He wouldn't want me to be stumped by his... Death.

So I asked Grover, "are there going to be any other monsters like... That?" He paused for a second before responding, "maybe, but I don't know why a cyclops was attracted to you."

"I mean... Sure, it's possible. But that's really unlucky. So you'll probably attract a lot of other monsters too. You even caught my attention, it was like your smell canceled out everything else... Almost like one of the children of..." He paused for a bit before saying "no. Never mind.

I would've pushed a bit more, but right then I was more worried about getting out of there so no one else would be hurt. "I need to go somewhere don't I? A place for people like me. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Grover gulped "yeah. I'm supposed to be protecting you, but I'm not doing a good job..." He let out a whine and began eating pieces of burnt wood. "Hey, that can't be good for you." I told him. He looked down and noticed he was eating the burnt wood. He looked back at me sheepishly (goat-ishly?) and said "s-sorry, I can't help it."

I wasn't so surprised at that. Even if I didn't talk to him much, I saw how much he could eat. One time I thought I saw him devour 4 plastic water bottles, now it all made sense. He held onto my signature honey-gold hoodie that had musical notes plastered on it.

I've had the hoodie for basically my whole life. It had just appeared in my baby cot one day while my dad was at work. I remember a tiny glimpse of bright blonde hair and tanned skin. It was way too big for me when I was younger, and it still didn't fit me completely yet, but I love the hoodie nonetheless.

Anyway, he gripped my hoodie and started to run at superhuman speeds across the town. Past apartments, cars, people and none really seemed to notice a goat boy dragging a ten year old by a golden hoodie.

Finally, he stopped. I would've hurled if I hadn't seen the beautiful sight in front of me.

It was a lovely forest that was connected to a beautiful strawberry field. It all made me feel so much better than before.

It made me feel alive.

Though I couldn't appreciate for as long as I'd wanted to, as Grover caught my attention.

"C'mon, let's get going. It's just up here."

I didn't respond. Listen, I know it's rude and all but I hadn't completely gotten over my fathers death yet exactly. I trailed behind him.

But, a sound caught my attention.

"D-Damien..."

"Please.... Help me,.... My son"

It was my dad. I just stood there, shocked. Grover whipped his head to face me.

"D-Damien! Don't listen to it!"

But, I did. How could I not? I knew that he wasn't alive. But I couldn't tear myself away from the direction of the sound. Then something pounced on me. The thing raised its hands... No. Paws!

It was a large, dark animal that had a resemblance to a dog. It tried to slash out me, but I rolled out of the way. I couldn't breathe for a bit, it was so... Terrifying. I tried to reach into my pocket for my dagger, but the thing pinned my arms down.

I could hear Grover muttering, "N-no.... Not again. Not like her, please." He was frozen and twitching slightly.

I then heard some chuckles from above me.

"Haha, demigods... Always so dumb." It was a deep, raspy voice.

I gained my strength back and pushed the... I think it was called, hellhound? Yeah, hellhound, off of me. It snarled at me, but it didn't seem like it was going to retreat any time soon.

Then I saw it.

Another cyclops, a bigger one too. It was large and this time, it had complete use of its one eye.

But it filled me with rage.

I grabbed my dagger out of my pocket proceeded to bend my knees, and move backwards slowly. The cyclops just continued to chuckle and grin.

"I can see Billy didn't kill you. This is good, I would love to eat you." Wow. Subtlety much? Also... Billy? It's just weird... Though I guess even cyclops' would be given names.

His arm began to swing and then I saw his weapon. It was a large, heavy-looking club. That would hurt... So let's not get hit. Then there was a snarl... The hellhound! Almost forgot it was there.

I can't beat both of them, even with the extra adrenaline.

All I can hope for is injuring both of them to the point that they won't be able to fight and then flee. But for some reason, that option wasn't so appealing to me. The hellhound must have been going insane while I wasn't making any moves as the next thing I knew it was attacking me.

I guess it hadn't learned from before, but I had.

As it pounced, I swiftly moved to the side and it bolted past me. Just as it's back was turned, I grabbed my dagger and thrusted the blade into its back.

It burst into a bright yellow dust. However, I couldn't spend much time focusing on it as the cyclops decided it was time to make itself known. This meant hitting me with its club.

I could feel myself blacking out.

The last thing that I heard was a faint scream of Grover the goat-boy and a different voice.

I could barely make it out. Though I could hear a few mutters here and there.

"Oh...This... Bad... Let's see... Can do... Tell Chiron... The hunters."


	4. I Go To A Camp For Weirdo's

After the whole fight (if you could even call it that, seeing how one-sided it was.) with the fur ball and the one-eyed monster, I thought I'd get a bit of break before another encounter with anything 'that' strange.

I guess I spoke (thought?) a little too soon, as the next thing I'd remembered I was face to face with a blonde, surfer-like guy. That on itself wasn't too weird, the thousand eyes though... That I'll admit was kinda freaky, so much that I may have fainted. (though if anyone asks, I was just 'really' tired.)

After that, it wasn't too bad. I saw a few kids here and there, a blonde boy and another girl, olive skin and dark brown hair. She spoke a few times, I recognised her voice as the girl from before. Though, every time she spoke it always seemed to be accompanied by another voice. A soft, small voice. A voice that I could hardly hear, but it always asked questions to the girl and never spoke in full sentences. But the girl never seemed to enjoy the voice, I guess. As whenever it spoke, she'd just tell it to 'shut your mouth, you stupid, bumbling idiot'.

When I woke up the next time, I was alone. I tried to stand up, but I felt my knees turning into a combination of both spaghetti and jelly. Next thing I knew a boy came bursting into the room. He had sun-kissed skin and bright, baby-blue eyes that looked really nice along with his honey-blonde, neck length, wavy hair. He was huffing and puffing as if he'd just ran a marathon and he looked exhausted.

"Haah...Haaah. I swear... Could the Ares cabin could be a bit less...'Ares cabin' for once? There's enough hurt kids here to fill an entire hospital...Or ten." At first, he didn't seem to notice me. So I let out a cough, he whipped his head to me.

"Oh, finally! Nice of you to bless me with your presence. Y'know, you've made quite a name for yourself already, defeated a cyclops AND a hellhound. 'Might even be better than Percy." The kid said.

"Um...Sorry, but... Who exactly are you?" I paused for a second before asking something again, "Oh, and where am I?" The boy let out a sigh, "Phew, for a second I thought you'd have amnesia. Well anyway, I'm Alistair, apart of the Apollo cabin. And you're now a camper here at Camp Half-Blood. You're really lucky, if Gabbie had came any later you'd be cyclops chow. Oh, yeah. Sorry, heard 'bout what happened to your dad. But Camp'll be your new home, trust me you'll be really happy here."

Camp Half-Blood? Oh yeah! Grover told me about him, though at the time I was still trying to cope with the fact that I was a demigod. "Oh." Brilliant response me. "I'm Damien." He just nodded, "Chiron'll want to see you, you should go." He said, then sighed. "Well, better go treat the kids from the Aphrodite and Ares' cabins. It was nice meeting you, Damien!" He called out before rushing out of the room.

I tried getting up again, this time it was much more easier. As I finally got out of the room I was face to face with another person. It was the girl, she was a lot more clearer. She had olive skin, hazel eyes and frizzy, chocolate brown hair that was in two pigtails. Her eyes widened at the sight of me and stepped back slightly.

"O-Oh hey! I was just gonna' check up on you. Well anyway...My name's Gabbie." Gabbie told me."I'm-" "Damien Veridian, cyclops and hellhound slayer. Grover wouldn't stop talking about you, everyone at camp knows about you. You've made camp way more... Optimistic, I thought no one would ever be happy again since the whole Annabeth and the hunters thing." She winced a bit at that.

"Well anyway, I'll be showing you around the camp, then I'll introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D. Maybe we can come across some other campers along the way, I bet everyone will want to meet you." Gabbie told me. Everyone wants to see me? I don't know why but the idea didn't sound so appealing to me. I've never been in the spotlight too often and I've sometimes tried hard to prevent it, seeing as whenever I do it always gets me into trouble. (Teachers or students? It doesn't really matter.)

I must've looked quite worried as the next thing I knew Gabbie was stuttering, twiddling her fingers and seemed strangely interested in the floor. "I m-mean...Th-they w-won't- Uh...S-sorry. I've been described by many...as...blunt." She stuttered. "Well, let's get going before I decide to start burying myself." Gabbie said smiling with her face as red as the strawberries that I saw when Grover was dragging me here.

"Well...Let's get going!"


End file.
